Chanbaek Drabble Collection
by tobenuna
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun
1. You and I

Story 1

You and I

main cast:

Park Chanyeol 27 y.o

Byun Baekhyun 25 y.o

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di Apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Baekhyun, hari ini chanyeol benar-benar merasa lelah, entah mengapa hanya untuk mendapatkan cuti kerja ia harus mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya hari ini juga.

Pekerjaannya sebagai detektif yang cukup dikenal akan keberhasilan menyelesaikan beberapa kasus kriminal menjadikan itu sebagai suatu kebanggaan dan suatu mala petaka diwaktu yang bersamaan. ia kini kurang menghabiskan waktunya bersama baekhyun, kekasihnya. walaupun begitu, baekhyun tetap mengerti bagaimana pekerjaan chanyeol dan selalu berada disampingnya.

lift yang ia naiki kini sudah sampai di lantai 6, lantai kamarnya bersama baekhyun. dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah kotak di depan pintu apartemennya. ia pun menghampiri dan mengambil kotak tersebut, serta membukanya. Namun, apa yang ia lihat membuat rahangnya mengeras. didalam kotak tersebut nampak foto baekhyun yang sedang pingsan dan diikat disebuah kursi dengan mulut tertutup oleh selotip hitam. tempat tersebut seperti gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"brengsek." tuturnya.

drrttt drrtttt.

poselnya bergetar sebagai tanda adanya pesan masuk.

" _jika kau ingin lelaki mungil kesayanganmu selamat, datanglah ketempat favorit kau dengan kekasih mungilmu ini._ "

"sialan." ucap chanyeol sambil menggenggam ponselnya erat, walaupun wajahnya tampak datar, namun cengkraman pada ponselnya sudah membuat layar ponsel itu retak.

chanyeol tau dimana tempat kekasihnya disekap, ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. beruntung saat ini seoul sudah pukul 1 pagi, tidak ada kemacetan yang dapat menghambatnya.

sesampainya disebuah taman yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka berkencan terdapat sebuah gudang yang letaknya jauh dari taman tersebut dan hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui tempat itu. Hanya ia dan baekhyun yang mengetahui gudang itu, atau selama ini ia sudah dimata-matai? chanyeol semakin geram dengan fikiran-fikiran yang menyelimuti otaknya. ia berlari mendekati gudang tersebut dan langsung masuk kedalam gudang dengan perlahan. pintu gudang yang tidak terkunci memudahkannya untuk masuk. saat ia sudah berada didalam gudang, tidak ada seorang pun didalam, hanya sebuah kursi kosong ditengah-tengah ruangan. bahkan hanya ada 1 lampu yang menyala tergantung diatas kursi kosong tersebut.

"kemana baekhyun?" batin chanyeol. suara pintu yang tertutup membuat chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. bunyi derap langkah menghampirinya, dalam ruangan yang temaram itu membuat chanyeol tidak dapat melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas. terlihat siluet seorang lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang hanya sebahunya dan wajah yang lebih kecil dari wajahnya. tunggu dulu.

"wajah mungil dan tinggi sebahu? bukankah itu seperti..." ucap chanyeol dalam hati.

"aku senang kau datang, chanyeollie." ucap lelaki itu.

Oh shit. chanyeol hafal dengan suara itu.

"baekhyunee?" tanya chanyeol. ia mencoba menghampiri baekhyun. namun ia urungkan niatnya saat ia melihat baekhyun sedang memegang sesuatu ditangan kirinya.

KLIK.

Chanyeol hafal dengan suara itu, itu suara sebuah pelatuk yang siap untuk ditembakkan. apa yang sebenarnya ingin baekhyun lakukan. chanyeol berjalan mundur mencoba menjauhi baekhyun saat baekhyun terus mencoba mendekat kearahnya.

langkahnya terhenti saat ia secara tidak sengaja menambrak kursi yang sudah disiapkan ditengah ruangan. kini wajah baekhyun dapat terlihat jelas. baekhyun tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman hangat yang biasa ia lakukan, melainkan senyuman miring dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"kau tau chan? sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. jujur saja aku sudah jatuh kedalam pesona mu, namun semakin aku bersamamu, semakin membuatku mengingat ibuku. kau ingat seorang wanita yang terbunuh saat kau bertugas hmm?" tanya baekhyun dengan seringainya.

"dia bahkan tidak bersalah, tapi karna kesalahanmu, ia tertembak didepan mataku. KAU INGAT HAH ? KARENA KESALAHAN MU MANGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN, NYAWA IBUKU HARUS TERENGGUT, BRENGSEK." teriak baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingat, kasus itu merupakan kesalahan terbesarnya yang tidak pernah ia lupakan. chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

"dan sialnya, sekarang aku mencintai seorang pria yang menjadi dalang kematian ibuku. hahahaha." tawa baekhyun menggema didalam ruangan. baekhyun mengarahkan pistolnya ke kening chanyeol dan semakin mendekati chanyeol.

"kau pernah berkata rela mati untukku, chan. dan sekarang aku akan menagih janjimu itu, sayangku." ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus rahang kekasihnya dan mencium bibir chanyeol sekilas.

chanyeol kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

"bunuh aku, baek. kau benar." ucap chanyeol lirih. baekhyun tersenyum hangat, dan tatapan matanya melembut.

"kau tau chan, aku bahkan tidak mampu untuk membunuhmu." sedetik kemudian ia mengubah arah pistolnya kearah jantungnya sendiri dan...

DORRR

tubuh baekhyun jatuh kelantai dengan darah yang keluar dari dadanya.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Drabble pertama yg aku buat yg pasti masih bnyk kekurangan, review kalian sangaaaaaaat dibutuhkan 


	2. Love Your Boyfriend

Story 2

Love Your Boyfriend

Main Cast:

CHANBAEK

other Cast:

Bae Suzy

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari terburu-buru menuju ruang kelas Baekhyun. jika bukan karna suatu berita heboh mengenai temannya, ia tidak akan berlari seperti sedang dikejar hantu.

"Baek. Gawat." ucap kyungsoo sambil mengatur nafasnya. baekhyun yang melihatnya pun terheran.

"ada apa soo-ya?" tanyanya.

"gawat Baek. lihat ini." jawab kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan ponselnya untuk menunjukkan sebuah poto. baekhyun yang melihat poto tersebut pun merasa kesal.

"sialan. siapa dia berani-beraninya berfoto mesra dengan kekasihku." tuturnya. baekhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya, lalu ia pergi menuju ruang kelas kekasihnya tersebut.

BRAK.

suatu pintu yang terbuka dengan keras. seluruh seisi kelas memandang ke arah pintu kelas, beruntung tidak ada dosen yang sedang mengajar, jika tidak sudah dipastikan baekhyun akan langsung dibawa keruangan rektor saat itu juga. Baekhyun melihat kesekeliling ruangan, lalu matanya melihat kekasihnya yang sedang terduduk dikursinya sambil menatap matanya heran dan menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut.

"ada apa baekhyun-ah?" tanya suzy.

"kau bilang kemarin tidak mood untuk pergi kemana-mana, tapi ternyata kau pergi dengan pria lain." ucap baekhyun dingin sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto dimana suzy sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. dari ekspresi suzy didalam foto tersebut ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Suzy yang melihat foto itu pun menelan ludahnya susah.

"a..aku bisa jelaskan, baek. ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan."

Namun baekhyun tidak mendengarkan ucapan kekasihnya.

"pertemukan aku sekarang juga dengan pria yang ada difoto itu sekarang. akan ku beri dia pelajaran." ucap baekhyun dengan deep voice nya, membuat suzy sedikit merinding.

Disinilah mereka, disebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. suzy berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada baekhyun. kini mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan pria yang menyebabkan terganggunya hubungan mereka.

KLING

bunyi pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang. baekhyun pun tidak berkedip sedikit pun saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kedai. Pria itu, pria yang berada di foto yang sama dengan kekasihnya. pria itu pun menghampiri suzy yang sudah melambaikan tangan padanya. baekhyun memegang dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan, ini pertama kalinya baekhyun bertemu dengan pria jangkung itu dan jantungnya berdetak kencang untuk pertama kalinya. bahkan saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada suzy pun detakan jantungnya tidak segila ini.

Suzy yang melihat baekhyun melamun pun mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"baek, apa yang kau fikirkan? kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol." ucap suzy. chanyeol pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan baekhyun.

"park chanyeol. kau?" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun. baekhyun menerima juluran tangan yang chanyeol berikan.

"byun baekhyun." balasnya.

" _ughh kenapa tangannya manly sekali_." batin baekhyun.

"baek, chanyeol itu..." belum sempat suzy melanjutkan ucapannya, baekhyun sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"dengar zy, sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. maaf karna aku memutuskan hubungan kita yang baru 3 minggu ini, tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengan...chanyeol." ucap baekhyun dengan jelas.

Suzy dan chanyeol yang mendengar pun terkedut.

"MWO?" ucap suzy keheranan.

"well sebenarnya aku gay, kau mau jadi kekasihku baekhyunee?" tanya chanyeol sambil menggerlingkan matanya pada baekhyun.

BRUK

Baekhyun pingsan seketika saat melihat kerlingan mata yang chanyeol berikan padanya.

END STORY 2

Revieeeeeeew juseyoooo


	3. Marry Me

Marry Me?

main cast:

ChanBaek

other cast:

kim yoojung

.

.

BxB AREA!!

.

.

Fansign bukan lah suatu hal yang tabu lagi bagi semua Idol yang ada di Korea Selatan. Semua idol yang telah Comeback pasti melakukan Fansign untuk bertemu dengan para fans nya, baik itu hanya sekedar memberi tanda tangan pada album yang telah mereka beli ataupun berbicara sebentar dan berjabat tangan. Hal itu pun terjadi pada Byun Baekhyun. Dua bulan setelah comeback nya sebagai penyanyi solo di negara asalnya, korea selatan ia pun melakukan fansign untuk dapat berinteraksi langsung dengan para Aeri, sebutan yang baekhyun berikan untuk para fans yang mendukungnya. disini lah ia sekarang, di dalam mobil untuk menunggu kapan ia keluar dan bertemu dengan para Aeri.

"hmm kemana si caplang itu. apa ia benar benar sibuk hingga tidak dapat menghubungi ku." ucap baekhyun dengan kesal. Minseok yang mendengar pun hanya membuang nafasnya malas. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya baekhyun mengeluh tentang Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

"baek, kau kan tau chanyeol memang sedang sibuk. pekerjaannya sebagai Composer musik sedang dikejar deadline sekarang, toh dia semalam sudah mengajakmu berkencan kan?." jawab minseok.

"yaaak!! kau tau dari mana semalam aku berkencan dengan chanyeol, eoh?"

"lihat saja lehermu itu, walaupun chanyeol tidak meninggalkannya dileher, tapi masih terlihat jelas bahwa ia meninggalkan beberapa jejaknya didaerah sekitar lehermu." Baekhyun pun langsung menutup kedua lehernya, pipinya yang memerah membuat nya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"sebentar lagi kau akan keluar baek, persiapkan dirimu dengan baik agar aeri tidak khawatir." ucap minseok mengingatkan. Baekhyun masih terlihat malu malu karna mendengar ucapan minseok mengenai tanda kepemilikan yang chanyeol berikan padanya.

Baekhyun pun berdiri diatas stage yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya, ia menyapa semua aeri yang sudah hadir ke fansign yang sudah diadakan.

"aku harap kalian sehat selalu. tetap jaga hangat tubuh kalian karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, aku tidak ingin aeri demam atau yang semacamnya. aku mencintai aeri." ucapnya dengan tulus. ia pun duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuk memberikan tanda tangan dan mengobrol sebentar dengan para aeris.

"Annyeonghaseyo Baekhyunee Oppa." ucap aeri yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. baekhyun pun menatap aeri tersebut dengan hangat.

"Annyeong. siapa namamu?" tanya baekhyun dengan lembut.

"namaku kim yoojung dan aku 17 tahun. aku akhir akhir ini merasa terbebani dengan ujian masuk universitas oppa, aku tidak ingin gagal. bisakah kau menuliskan kata kata semangat untukku?." tanya yoojung dengan antusias.

"tentu saja yoojungie." baekhyun tersenyum, lalu menuliskan kata kata semangat pada album milik yoojung lalu menandatanganinya. Baekhyun yang sedang menulis pun tidak tau bahwa keadaan disekeliling nya menjadi sedikit heboh karena kedatangan seorang pria jangkung yang sangat mereka kenal sebagai kekasih dari baekhyun, 'Appa' mereka. Aeris tidak masalah dengan orientasi seksual yang baekhyun alami, walaupun diawal mereka syok dan banyak yang pindah menyukai idol yang lain, namun jumlah aeris malah semakin bertambah tiap tahunnya.

Chanyeol berdiri didekat yoojung, baekhyun yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya membuatnya ingin tertawa. Yoojung yang sadar bahwa ia duduk didekat seorang park chanyeol pun hanya mampu memahan pekikan kegirangannya karna chanyeol yang sudah lebih dahulu menyuruhnya untuk berpura pura tidak tahu.

"terima kasih yoojungie, ku harap kau sehat selalu dan dapat lolos masuk ke universitas impianmu." ucap baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"terima kasih oppa dan ku harap oppa bisa menikah dengan chanyeol oppa." jawab yoojung dengan menahan tawanya. pipi baekhyun seketika merona mendengar ucapan yoojung barusan. kepalanya menunduk karna ia benar benar merasa malu.

"baekhyunee, mau kah kau menandatangani ini?" ucap chanyeol sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas pada baekhyun. baekhyun hafal dengan suara ini, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang berbicara padanya. ia pun sontak berdiri karna merasa terkejud melihat kehadiran chanyeol dihadapannya.

"chan...chanyeollie. kenapa kau bisa datang kemari? bukan kah tugas mu sedang banyak?" tanyanya. walaupun begitu, baekhyun tetap tersenyum malu malu melihat chanyeol hadir diacara fansignnya.

"aku hadir untuk mendukung kekasihku tentu saja dan ingin memintamu menandatangani ini." Baekhyun pun mengambil kertas yang chanyeol berikan. betapa terkejudnya ia setelah membaca Surat tersebut. Surat tersebut ternyata Surat nikah, yang berarti chanyeol sedang melamarnya di depan banyak aeris.

"chanyeol, kau melamarku?" tanyanya sambil menutup mulutnya. ia bahagia tentu saja. chanyeol mengambil microphone yang sudah disediakan.

"mungkin lebih tepatnya mengajakmu untuk menikah, mau kah kau menikah dengan ku baekhyunee?" tanya chanyeol dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Oh itu bukan teriakan baekhyun tentu saja. itu teriakan para aeri yang hadir karna mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun semakin merasa malu, seluruh wajahnya sudah menjadi semerah tomat. namun ia tetap mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan chanyeol. chanyeol sudah tidak dapat menahan diri lebih jauh lagi, ia rengkuh tubuh baekhyun dalam pelukan dan memberikan kecupan dibibir ranum baekhyun. jangan tanya bagaimana Kondisi aeri saat ini, mungkin kata mimisan dan pingsan sudah cukup mewakili kondisi aeri.

chanyeol pun berdiri disamping baekhyun dengan masih memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun.

"kami akan menikah sebentar lagi dan kami akan menikah diluar negeri karena kami akan sekalian honey moon. aku harap aeri semua bisa terus menjaga kesehatan dan tetap mendukung kami. aku mencintai kalian." ucap chanyeol

"dan aku sangat mencintaimu, byun baekhyun." tambahnya.

.

.

.

.

END STORY 3

Review Juseyooooo

.

.

note: makasih banyak yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya, diriku terhura ㅠ.ㅠ ditunggu review selanjutnya yaaa~~~


	4. US

Senja sudah mulai menjemput, lampu-lampu sudah mulai menghiasi taman. Nampak dua orang lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang tidak jauh berbeda sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di taman tersebut.

"ayolah, baek. kapan kekasih tiang mu akan datang? aku sudah haus." keluh Luhan.

"sabarlah Lu. sebentar lagi chanyeollie akan sampai. kau beli minum dulu saja. belikan aku 1 bubble tea strawberry ya, kumohon." ucap baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Luhan yang melihat pun hanya menatapnya dengan malas.

"baiklah baiklah." jawab luhan, lalu ia pergi menuju kedai bubble tea yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Tidak lama setelah Luhan pergi, pria jangkung yang mereka tunggu pun datang.

"chanyeollie." teriak baekhyun.

chanyeol semakin mendekat dengan baekhyun.

"maafkan aku baek. tadi aku harus mengurus sesuatu." ucapnya memelas. Baekhyun yg mendengar pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tadi aku hampir ingin pergi saja dengan luhan jika chanyeollie tidak datang."

"aku benar-benar minta maaf baekhyunee. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." ucap chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun. kedua pipi baekhyun pun merona.

"arasseo arasseo. tapi kau harus menciumku, Park."

"tidak usah kau suruh, aku juga akan melakukannya, sayang." chanyeol pun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir baekhyun. mereka tidak peduli dengan sekitar, toh tidak ada yang melihat mereka kan? lumatan demi lumatan pun mereka lakukan. hingga Luhan datang dengan membawa 1 cup bubble tea.

"ekheemm. maaf jika aku harus mengganggu kalian." ucap luhan. baekhyun memutuskan tautan lidahnya dengan chanyeol lalu melihat ke arah luhan.

"loh bubble tea pesananku mana luhannie?" tanya baekhyun karena ia hanya melihat 1 cup bubble tea itu pun rasa kesukaan luhan.

"mungkin luhan lupa, sayang. tunggu sebentar aku akan belikan." belum sempat chanyeol pergi, luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menghalangi jalan chanyeol, luhan pun menatap keduanya.

"aku tidak mau dianggap aneh atau terlalu menggilai bubble tea Baek dengan memesan 2 cup bubble tea sendirian. lihat lah kalian, kalian bahkan tidak terlihat di cermin dan kau bahkan tidak menapak Chan, hanya sekedar mengingatkan" ucap luhan sambil menunjuk cermin yang ada ditaman. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun kompak melihat kearah cermin dan kedua kakinya yang melayang.

"hehehe kami lupa Lu." ucap baekhyun malu-malu.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
